


2 AM

by Forthediehards



Series: Tough Love [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Abuse, Drama, Fluff, M/M, because I don't have it in me to write a whole long fic, just a warning, this will be part of a series probably, two idiots in love but also in a bad situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayner comes to Roxas' window at two in the morning after a particularly violent fight with his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 AM

It’s just past two in the morning when Roxas awakes with a start. He’s disoriented a moment as he looks around his room in a bit of a panic to try and locate the source of what has disturbed his sleep. It’s too dark to see more than a few feet in front of him, so he scrambles to grab his phone off of the dresser and hits the flashlight feature.

Immediately, the room illuminates and he can see the entire area spanning from window to door. It doesn’t seem like there’s anything out of place and he begins to wonder if something had woke him up at all.

However, and abrupt knock at his window breaks him from his trance and he jumps off of his bed, eyes wide as he turns to see what’s causing the disturbance. He sees a face in the window and immediately his hands fumble with his phone before it drops to the floor with the light face down against the carpet.

“Roxas! Let me in! It’s Hayner!”

An instant feeling of relief floods through Roxas’ chest when he hears the familiar voice of his boyfriend filter in through the glass window. He lets out a rough breath, willing his hands to cease their incessant trembling as he undoes the locks and pulls the bottom piece up high enough for Hayner to crawl through.

“You scared me.”

Hayner almost looks guilty for a moment, but the emotion passes just as soon as it had come as he turns around to close the window behind him. “Yeah, well, a scare is good for you every once in a while.”

Roxas shakes his head and leads Hayner over to the edge of his bed as he makes his way across the room to switch on the light. Hayner’s knee-jerk reaction is to wince and cover his arms over his face the moment the bulb flickers to life. 

It’s then that Roxas’ heart falls to his feet in cold realization. Hayner had gotten into a fight with his parents again.

“Hayner…” Roxas calls softly, reaching a hand out to try and pull Hayner’s arm away from his face. The older boy is stiff as a rod, however, and Roxas can’t seem to make him budge. “Hayner, let me see your face.” 

“No! Turn off the goddamn light.” Hayner spits in response, skillfully dodging all of Roxas’ attempts to pry his arms away. He’s embarrassed and he’s tired and god damn he just hurts so badly. All he wants to do is curl up against Roxas and try to get a decent night’s sleep. “I just wanna get some shut eye.”

“And we will, after you show me your face.” 

Hayner sighs loudly and crosses his legs on the bed, knowing full well that he won’t win an argument against Roxas. He has all the energy in the world to yell and scream at his   
parents but when it comes to Roxas, he gives in far too easily. He always has.

He slowly lowers his arms from his face and pretends it doesn’t hurt when Roxas gasps in horror. It’s exactly the reaction he expects, and that’s not necessarily what hurts. What hurts is that Roxas always looks so terrified every time Hayner comes over in pieces like this, whether it’s one time or seven times a week. The level of pure shock stays exactly the same, like Roxas can’t get used to him crawling through the window at two in the morning after his drunken father spent half the night beating him into a pulp.

“Jesus, Hayner…” Roxas finally manages to gasp out, his gentle fingers brushing against the dark purple bruise beneath his eye. Hayner hasn’t had a chance to look at it yet in the mirror, so he can’t see just how bad the damage actually is. “Your eye is bleeding.”

“Nah, it’s nothing.” Hayner replies sharply, pulling away from Roxas’ feather soft touch and heading for the pillows. He throws himself down on the one resting to the right of Roxas’ and lets out another heavy sigh. “Shut eye. I’m tired.”

Roxas doesn’t argue this time, and instead shuts the lights off and climbs into his portion of the bed with a solemn expression. He immediately wraps his little arms around Hayner’s waist and rests his head down on the older boy’s shoulder.

“I hate them.” He says suddenly, with more malice than Hayner is sure he’s ever heard in Roxas’ voice before. “I hate them more than I hate anything else.”

And it really shouldn’t make Hayner’s chest swell with a burst of warmth, but decidedly it does. Because even when he’s had no one else in the world, he’s at least always had Roxas there to help him. Whether it be a skinned knee, a few bloody noses or black eyes, or even someone to simply show him tender care when the nights are too long and cold for him to bear by himself – Roxas has always been the one to help him without fail every single time.

“Funny you should mention that. If there’s anything in my life that they approve of, it’s you.” Hayner counters with a bit of a bitter grin, curling an arm behind Roxas’ neck so that he can hold onto his shoulder and pull the younger boy closer. “Don’t worry about them, Roxas. The minute I turn 18 I’m getting the hell out of there. We’re gonna go away, remember? You and me.”

“To the city?” Roxas asks, thinking back on the last conversation they had had when Hayner came crawling through his window at ungodly hours of the morning. They had talked about running away together, to live in a big, spacious apartment in the city with a view of the ocean and downtown. A place where they can go out on the roof and look up at the stars every night when life gets too unbearable and they need a reminder of their significance in the world. 

Roxas hasn’t told Hayner this yet, but he already has a hold on an apartment they had looked at together and fallen in love with a few weeks back. It’s perfect for them and for their dreams, but Roxas thinks the news can wait until the morning.

“Yeah, that’s exactly right. To the stars and the ocean and eating ice cream at three in the morning. That’s where we’re gonna go.” 

A comfortable silence fills the room after that, and Roxas finds himself drifting in and out of consciousness with the helping hand of Hayner’s sleepy heartbeat in his ear. He’s barely awake to feel the press of a kiss into the crown of his head, but he doesn’t miss the words that slip out after.

“I love you, Roxas. Thank you.” 

He waits until Hayner drifts off to sleep before he returns the sentiment.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be part of a series. I have half of a second drabble written already. Feedback is appreciated as I'm not too certain I've gotten their characterizations spot on? Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
